materiasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
The Pantheon included numerous gods, generally divided into Greater Gods, Lesser Gods, Demigods, Powers, and Far Ones. Most gods held domain over or existed within one of the many outer planes. People who didn't worship the Greater or Lesser Gods were sometimes called Pagans. Greater Gods Greater Gods are some of the original gods and whose power stretches across all material planes. With the exception of Sunder, these gods are found on all worlds but may have different names or aspects. Good * Amar, Lord of Law, Purity, Mercy, and Protection. His twin sister is Aman. He is Lawful Good. * Moira, Lady of Benevolence, Love, Temperence, and Civilization. She is often referred to as the Mother, and is the actual mother of the twin deities Amar and Aman. She is Neutral Good. * Amanna, Lady of Healing, Fertility, Blessings, and Joy. Her twin brother is Amar. She is Chaotic Good. Neutral * Nito, Lord of Death (or The Resting Dead), Darkness, and Silence. Nito is said to have committed suicide as an expression of absolute law, and so he is often represented by his various Death Wardens. He is Lawful Neutral. * Velka, Lady of Judgement and Balance. She is responsible for judging all souls, good and evil, and was the primary author of the Concordance. She is True Neutral. * Pathos, the Painter, Lord of Life, Light, Passion, and Secret Knowledge. He is Chaotic Neutral. Evil * Farram, Lady of War and Domination. She is unique among the evil deities in that she has agreed to the Concordance and acts as its enforcer. She is Lawful Evil. * Ogerremundr, Lord of Hatred, Corruption, Intemperance, and Undeath. He is Neutral Evil. * Anarcathus, Lord (or Beast) of Gluttony, Destruction, and Madness. One of the Commandments of the Concordance was to seal him within the Abyss. Lesser Gods There are numerous lesser gods that often differ from world to world. Below are some notable examples. In Materias * Tempest, Lord of Storms and Seas. Demigods Demigods are god-like entities but are not considered significant or powerful enough to be considered a true Lesser God. In Materias * [[Yoth|'Yoth']], an ascended human man who has been actively attempting to achieve the status of Lesser God by supplanting the domain of Tempest. His power was greatly reduced after the Catacalysm. * [[Temple of Caitha|'Caitha']], an ascended human woman who is also the mother of Col of Caleum. She gained power after the events of the Cataclysm. In Sunder * Thuriel, Idol of Air and Lord of the North, an ascended devil. * Golmumon, Idol of Earth and Lady of the East, an ascended devil. * Kozun, Idol of Water and Lord of the West, an ascended devil. * Zostranoth, Idol of Fire and Lord of the South, an ascended devil. Powers Powers typically refer to especially powerful and influential celestials and fiends, such as Arch-Angels, Arch-Devils, Demon Lords, and some Death Wardens. Far Ones Far Ones were extraplanar entities said to come from outside of known reality, or a place sometimes called the Far Realms. These creatures varied wildly in power, with some being lowly and insignificant aberrations, and some others being powerful enough to rival even the Greater Gods. However, the motivations of such alien creatures was unclear. Though powerful enough to do so, they would rarely interfere with the goings on of the gods. At times they would dispassionately pass through the planes as though unaware of their destructive influence before leaving again.